Off-highway vehicles, such as, for example, wheel loaders, wheel excavators, track loaders, track excavators, backhoe loaders, forestry machines, etc., are commonly used in material moving applications such as construction and demolition, mining, quarrying and stockpiling, forestry, waste processing, etc. To effectively accomplish tasks associated with these applications, the vehicles are typically outfitted with hydraulically-powered work implements such as buckets, forks, grapples, etc. A prime mover, for example a diesel, gasoline, or gaseous fuel-powered engine, may drive one or more hydraulic pumps that provide hydraulic power to the work implement. Hydraulically-powered work implements are typically controlled based on an actuation position of an operator interface device, such as a joystick, a pedal, etc.
Knowledge of the implement payload weight during operation of the vehicle is important for many reasons, including, for example, safety, work efficiency, etc. With respect to work efficiency, U.S. Pat. No. 7,627,410 describes a method of loading a truck with material using a loader that includes a step of determining a target load for a final pass.
Known systems display implement payload weights to the operator of a vehicle only when the implement is moving within a limited range of motion, also known as the weigh range. Unfortunately, the implement payload weight is not displayed to the operator when the implement is positioned above (tip off) or below (low lift) the weigh range. It is desirable to display the implement payload weight to the operator over the entire range of motion of the implement, and to provide an indication of the accuracy of the implement payload weight calculation.